Save me
by CafeLimon
Summary: Alvin is homeless, Norman can help. Rated m for sensitive topics and sexual stuff.
1. Chapter 1

He ran down the block leading to the school, bag strap being held tightly to his shoulder and legs moving at a velocity he wasn't use to. Alvin was satisfied; he'd just spent two hours spray painting a master piece of a pair of boobs he's ever made on the side of the high school. When he held the spray can, every problem he has ever had seemed to stick to the very brick he painted on.

'Shit, shit!' His mind screamed; he was so late; each stomp of his worn sneakers on the concrete made the muscles in his legs clench and burn. Even though he was happy about his work, Alvin was mentally slapping himself for being so scattered minded and forgetting to keep an eye on the time.

Faintly he recalled the last time he missed curfew. There was so much yelling, that promptly ended with him getting a frying pan to the side of the face. When he was younger, Alvin blew off the violence as his mother having the best in mind but not knowing how to express it. Now when he sees her exploding and throwing her un-medicated fits, Alvin just stands there and glares thinking how fucking stupid she looks. This, in response, would only make everything worse. His father on the other hand wasn't as violent, but just a stupid, jobless old drunk with a very obvious ego problem.

Thick hands pushed the already cracked window open; it wasn't too much of a struggle. He was so use to crawling up and into his bed room, in most cases when he had missed his curfew. In the room next to his, which was the monstrosity his family called a kitchen. Alvin could hear his mother and father going at it, her high rung voice screeched out curses and inaudible sentences. Then his father would ramble right back, his nasally voice echoing obnoxiously through the walls.

They were of course arguing about him, but the strange thing is, it sounded like they were agreeing. Both mother and father were yelling that he should find and job and move. He'd just turned seventeen that month. Alvin quietly shut his window and made his way calmly to his twin on the floor. He lay down and tried his best to block out the screaming….It was harder that night.

"Your piece of shit son needs to get a fucking job and move the fuck out!" His mother screamed; something shattered against the other side of his wall. "Fucking know that you fat bitch!" Alvin rolled over and pulled his thin pillow over the side of his head. The worn fabric stuffed with old cotton did nothing to silence the yelling. "You fucking Pig ass cuck sucker! You're the reason he's a piece of shit, he got his shit from your ass!"

He sniffed, feeling his chest swell with the usual amount of despair and anger he felt for his family. Alvin swore to himself, hating the way his parents fighting still affected him in the way that it does. Every day he would look in the only mirror he had, which was a cracked and rusted one from the eighties and put on a smile and a demeanor that shouted confident bad boy. That only made him sadder, all the lies he's told himself. It's easier when you're younger because you can believe your own lies, but over the years Alvin has notice more and more that his life isn't as great as he thought when he was a child. There was this certain lonesomeness of no longer being a kid, like you were simply on your own.

The animalistic yelling finally, after two long hours died down into that terrifying silence that made his spine shiver and heart pound so hard it pained his ribs. He sat up, pillow held to his chest with both his thick arms and legs pulled into a crisscross style. He listened, eagerly waiting for some kind of noise.

"Fuck this house and this family!" He flinched at the sound of his father and hid the bottom of his face behind his pillow. The nasally voice sounded far away, like he was in the living room. "Where the hell you going!?" There was no reply, just the sharp sound of a door slamming and then the crashing of a large object against wood in the background.

Almost immediately after he heard the door slam, Alvin leaped from his bed and slipped on a dark gray hoodie. He grabbed the first bag he could find and starting throwing some of his belongings in it. There was his hair brush, even though he hardly used it, his tooth brush, again another object he didn't really use and another suit of clothes.

Alvin ran to his window and dropped the bag out into the yard. "Alvin!" He jumped, his heart pounded harder. "C-Coming!" He replied, feeling a new fresh sheen of sweat develop on his brow.

The walk through the kitchen always got him the most; the way the room was set up made everything seem too close together. On top of that, there were the piles of trash and dishes everywhere. He used to clean for everyone, but once he hit the age of thirteen he gave up.

Alvin cringed at the shattered dirty plates scattering across the floor. It was always the dishes that get busted up. In the living room, it was about the same scene, except instead of dishes it was the TV that had received the rage of his mother. He crossed his arms, subconsciously putting a barrier between him and the red face women in front of him.

He couldn't deny if someone just glances at his mother, they probably are like, Fucking Christ is that a angry sick whale!? It's like looking at a chaotic mess of emotions and filth. She use to have vibrant chocolate brown eyes with prefect clear skin, he could remember her being healthily plump with light brown curls surrounding her round face.

Now when Alvin peered over his mum's appearance, it was like seeing one of those before and after pictures of a whore being on crack for five years. Those bright eyes had dulled to a sickish, glazy brown. Her light pink skin had turned some kind of red, purplish white and under her eyes were very dark purplish bags from lack of sleep. She was still heavy, but now her stomach extended down below her crotch; along with the under part of her arms and thighs, which appeared to be an extra three inches from her supposed muscle.

Alvin chewed on his bottom lip as his mother steamed in awkward silence. "You needed something?" The way he asked, it sounded like he was the same little cunts he bullied at school. It made him sick inside, made him doubt who he was and if he even had a chance in the real world. "Yeah, I did…" He shivered; her monotone voice washed down his spine and clung to his bones, making every inch of him pimple up in goose bumps.

His throat tightened, successfully causing his nervous gulp to sound louder than intended. He stiffened, his mother's brow bent downward as she frowned. "What's the matter?!" She snarled, showing each one of her crooked yellow teeth. "You scare of ladies huh? Figures a little faggot would be!" She pushed his folded arms harshly, making him jerk back with small whimper.

The small, almost non-existent sound made his mother scoff. "Fucking shit really, you just like that cock slut of a father of yours…Maybe you should follow his example." She stepped back, making a small amount of space between her and the door. Alvin eyed her extended hand, worry shooting through his thoughts. "M-Mom…?" He took a long shaky breath and regretted the moment he spoke. "D-Does your meds need to be refilled?"

Pain spread through his face just as fast as the question, Alvin clutched his left cheek with a small hiss. "Non your god damn business you pussy hating jerk off!" He jolted for the door and cracked it open, peering over his shoulder he brought his raging mother into view. "So-orry mom…"

He left the house and grabbed his bag. Thick legs pounding into the street, chest heaving with quick inhales and hands clenched into large fist swinging maidenly by his sides. Alvin didn't look back, couldn't look back, he just kept running. Far beyond the school and pass his friends hang out place by the woods.

It wasn't until he came across a small meadow, the land cracked by some kind of destruction did he stop. It was a nice clearing, with a large tree in the middle. Peaceful, quiet; just where he wanted to be.

Alvin walked forward, head bowed slightly, keeping a close eye on where he stepped. The grass, even in the darkness looked green and healthy; but the ground its self was split open in some areas, the dirt pushed up into Miniature Mountains. Each step he took made the looser soil fall into the tiny cracks.

Above him shone the moon, its bright white luminous rays lit up the area making everything around appear to be radiating with its sheen. Alvin had slowly but surely made his way to the tree in the middle. Its trunk was thick and lined with a very green moss that ran up the entirety of the bark. The branches would start out thick, just like the trunk and then slowly get thin at the tips. Its leaves engulfed the edges of the tree, making it look like a large umbrella of variations of green protected the area beneath it.

He sat under it and held his backpack to his chest. The darkness of the surrounding woods comforted him, making his body finally relax. It was like a giant fence was around him, sure things could get through, but the feeling of safety was still there.

Wind blew through the leaves, making the woods shudder with noise. The air that night was unusually cool, marking the beginning of fall. Alvin gently prodded the still stinging area of his face; when the tips of his fingers brushed over the wound, an intense pain started to throb through it. He touched it again, feeling something sharp sticking out of his cheek. He pinched the object, making his cut throb harder with increasing pain.

He yanked it out, quickly trying to get the worse of it over with. The pain that followed it was short but sharp. Alvin held the triangular piece between his index and thumb; he looked over the bloody object. It was a light blue under the crimson liquid, with black swirling patterns decorating the front. 'She broke the vase on my face! What the fuck!' He flicked it shard away, his expression grimacing at the throbbing in his cheek.

Alvin pulled his knees up to his stomach and draped his arms over them in a crossed position. The blood on his face was starting dry and crust over into a dirty scab. Between him and torso was his bag; adjusted the packed sack and rested his head on the old fabric.

A nervous sleep over took him, plunging Alvin down into a nightmare.

He was now laying on the ground, bag held firmly in his arms and legs curled up onto the butt of his backpack. His breath came in fast uneven gasp, sweat coated his brow as his body shook with dreamt fear. His right leg twitched as he dreamt.

The trees wisped by quickly as he ran; loud, inhuman crashes echoed behind him. Alvin peered back bringing into sight the creature chasing him. Bright yellow glowed from its figure, bouncing off the barks of the trees like mirrors. It roared, its small hand lifted up, levitating a tree with it.

Alvin jerked to the right, just barely dodging it. The ripped tree smashed to the ground and continued to skid across the dirt. He watched it plummet over a cliff and flinched as a loud crash erupted from below.

He turned. The creature roared, nose so close he could smell its breath.

With a loud pitiful shriek, Alvin awoke and jerked up into sitting position. He hadn't dreamt something like that in a long while. When he was child, all he ever had was nightmares, but none as intense as the one he just had. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and hissed slightly when thumb bumped his cut.

He stood and swung his backpack onto his back. Then with loud yawn he stretched out his pains from sleeping on the ground. Alvin was rather nostalgic today; faintly he could recall his first time running away from home for a similar reason when he was only fourteen. His mother had of course had beaten the fuck of him, right after Alvin had crawled out his window, with the very same bag and ran into the woods. Of course back then he didn't find the meadow and instead slept up in a tree from fear of animals.

Alvin looked at his watch, noting that he was an hour late for school. He didn't like school, but he only had so many more chances before he gets kicked out. Not only that, but the school athletics department had great showers.

As he jogged his way out of the woods, Alvin couldn't help but become slightly nervous. Recalling the nightmare from earlier that night as the sound of himself passing trees and snapping sticks with his feet made him even more on edge. The way the shadows of the branches, scattering onto the ground mixing with the darker shadow coming from his person; made the height of the woods seem so much more. It was like a towering prison now, fully encompassing his escape.

When Alvin reached the end of the woods, his neck, back and under arms had sweat through his black T-shirt. Now he was about a mile from the school and an hour and thirty minutes late. The school was further then he thought or at least it felt that way. When he finally got there the lunch bell had rung and the halls were crowded with hungry students. Most of them were already eating and hanging out in the hall.

He didn't enter through the front entrance; instead he circled around the school to the theaters broken fire escape. Alvin usually used the fire escape to sneak into the school unseen whenever he was late and needed to get in without being hassled by teachers.

Alvin went inside with ease, not even feeling bothered when the usual group of acting posers stared at him with wide eyes and dropped mouths. When his back was to them they started to whisper about his appearance. He chuckled to himself, wondering exactly how badass he must look with a blood smeared face. Pretty badass he figured, feeling rather proud of himself for not even giving a flying fuck.

Right next to the theater department was the athletics, which he was more than thankful about. He would hate to have cut across the entire school looking like this. Even if he felt badass, he didn't need that attention at the moment.

The door the boys locker room was unlock, like it always is. He walked inside and listened for any noise. There was none; so he silently made his way to the shower hidden in the very back. He slipped out of his shirt and pants, being sure to keep an eye out for any students or teachers.

Once the slightly warm water washed over his face and started to run over his sore body, Alvin finally felt completely at ease. The warmth rolled over his joints, his newer smaller cuts from the woods; it soothed the sharp little pains. Gently he prodded the cut on his face, slowly rinsing the dirt from the cut. The water made that part hurt more, but he ignored it.

Although he didn't have any soap, but just being completely free of dirt made him feel a lot better. The water squeaked off and Alvin stepped out of the shower free of worry. Alvin took out his clean clothes and stuffed the dirty ones into the bag. He walked across the locker room, bag in one hand, other holding his clothes and completely nude. His bag was held in front of his crotch, just in case someone came in.

On the other side of the room were the towels and lockers. Alvin wrapped a thin white towel around his waist and went behind the lockers for cover. Quickly he dried off and dressed and the while keeping a sharp ear out for people.

When he was done he went straight for his locker, which was inconveniently placed on the opposite side of the school. On his way down the hall, most of the Students took double take at his cut, which honestly pleased brown eyed bully more then it made him uncomfortable.

Once at his locker, Alvin shoved his bag inside and was immediately greeted by his two friends. "Sup fat ass!" Alvin laughed and slammed his locker closed. "Not much you fucking skeleton!" His shortest friend, Kyle greeted him with the usual high five that included a multiple amount of different knuckle touches. "Holy Fuck!" Jacob, his tallest friend stared with large eyes. "Dude you're face..?" He sounded in awe making a large grin spread across Alvin's face.

For second he thought about telling the truth, but the one thing he never did was rat out people, especially his own mother. "So I was walking home right and right when I passed this alley some jerk-off asshole pulls me in and tries to fucking mug me." They looked bewildered, Alvin smirked. "So you got your ass kicked?" Asked Kyle, who brows were knitted together in worry; Alvin gave a short laugh, he swiped his index finger under his nose and popped his hand downward in a sharp motion. "Naw man, the faggot just cut my face. Then I beat the shit outta him." They both shook their head in astonishment. "Shit man, you're always getting into shit." Jacob chuckled.

The bell rang, singling everyone to get class. The three split up, Alvin went to sixth period in hurry, eager just to have normal rest of the day.

Alvin hated sixth period and was now wishing very deeply that he had skipped until 7th. It wasn't really the subject, even though he never really paid any attention and was probably currently failing. It was the silence, the lack of company. Each one of his friends had already moved on to world history and he was still very much stuck on American.

When he was in junior high, there were no history teachers. So the class was taught along Side Theater. When he was learning like that, it was easy to remember history. Anything was actually, if it was put into a rhyme or some shit like that. He was bored, and getting pretty hungry.

Alvin tapped at his desk, not really listening, but simply composing an entire drum solo on his desk. To him it sounded pretty good and he didn't care if it didn't anyway. When he got tired of doing that; Alvin positioned his feet on the table and started flicking pencils into the ceiling. Most of them just bounced off, but he got two in there. He never really got into trouble for not doing shit. The teachers stopped caring, instead placing him in the very back of the room, completely out of sight and mind.

The bell rang making everyone in the class hop up in a hurry to get to the next class. For Alvin the next class meant time to read without people judging him, well most are too stupid to know any better to do so and he wasn't just being mean.

The hall was crowded as usual, but he didn't struggle getting through. Most people moved out of the way when he came walking. There was one thing however that always seemed to make him very uncomfortable. The size of the hall compared to the amount of students herding their way to their next class. He hated how even though they moved, there was always that group of kids that would end up crowding him up against the lockers.

He hated being crowded, hated the way being in a small space made him feel. Not only did it make his stomach ache with discomfort, but it scared him. Which is pretty weird, the one thing that honestly scares him is being in small spaces. Well, he gets startled all the time, but legit scare is very different. So when that one fucking group of kids became so condensed that it shoved him and number of other student against the lockers; Alvin decided to fix it.

His fist went flying, colliding instantly into the first warm body it found. "Mosh pit!" Once the words were shouted from his mouth, it started. The mass in the hall swarmed inward, making a large amount of space between them and the lockers. Alvin snuck through, quickly making his way from the scrambling crowd.

His walk down the rest of the hall was nice and quiet. There wasn't a soul in the way, except for the running officers making their way to the riot. His 7th period class is his favorite. It's basically sit down, shut up and do something productive. Alvin never really did school work; it was kind of hard for him to focus on something like that for more than five minutes.

Instead he would do the one thing he liked that wasn't considered bad. He would read. He couldn't really understand some words and if he tried reading out loud, it would be certain that he'd mispronounce every fucking word possible. Still, he liked it and in 7th period, no one cared that he did or would make fun of him saying the usual bull shit like, 'Holy shit, your smart enough to read!?' Which always made Alvin pissed and then there would be a fight and well etc.

He entered the class, which was about the size of a small living room. Usually that would make him really uncomfortable, but there were only two tables and a wall full of books. Alvin made his way slowly to the book case and took out issue one of harry potter. It wasn't his favorite thing to read, you know wizards and shit, but it was good anyway. Instead of going to one of the tables Alvin took his place on the carpeted area hidden behind the teacher's desk.

All those days of picking and laughing at teachers pets and here he was being one; Her name was and she seemed to be the only teacher ever in his life to treat him like he wasn't some stupid bad kid. Behind her desk was his place; far away from everyone else. He loved people sure, but only the ones who are or more like himself. Alvin opened the book and started to read. It always took him at least thirty long minutes to get through one chapter, but in the end it felt worth it.

Slowly the other students started to trickle in, along with the teacher who was carrying a new yellow crate of books. He peered up at her for a moment, taking in her outfit for the day. It was a bright yellow sun dress with black sandals. She wasn't attractive really, she was actually pretty old; but even if so she wasn't ugly either.

He went back to his book, slowly sounding out the words in his head as he read on. When he read time ticked by slowly, like everything around him was on slow motion. It was nice; most people would be bothered by such a long, laggy feeling, but Alvin invited it. Sometimes he would read for hours, just to make it feel like a longer day.

The hour felt like four, he didn't actually read a lot. By the time the bell rang for the final period, he had only read half of his second chapter. Alvin placed his book marker; which was an old torn sticky note and placed his spot. He stood to leave but was stopped short by his teacher. "Alvin, come here." His head ducked his head down, making his black bangs slide over his eyes; whenever a teacher said come here, he felt like he was in trouble.

Slowly he walked up to her; his short chunky legs moved at a shuffling speed across the room to the book case where she was standing. She was smiling, but for some reason he still felt in trouble. "Yeah…?" Brown eyes darted up to the women's, worry hazing in the irises. Her hands were behind her back and in a scratchy voice she spoke to him. "Come on Alvin, don't look so glum." He sniffed and looked away. "What is it?" She scoffed and smiled. "I have a gift for you." He perked up immediately. "What really, what is it?"

Mrs. Storclock chuckled and walked away towards the yellow crate. "Go through this crate and pick out some books…you can keep them." He smiled and rubbed his head. "Haha really, thanks…" Alvin picked out his four books; it took him twenty minutes into the next period, which wasn't entirely because he was looking. More like making himself search slowly so he didn't have to go to class.

With four books piled up in his thick arms and a hall pass scribbled on a yellow sticky note stuck to his chest; Alvin made his way back up the hall to his locker. Awkwardly he moved all his books onto his left arm and used his free hand to force open his locker. He placed his books into his locker and slammed it closed before shuffling his way to his math class.

He was expecting to enter the class and the room be somewhat loud with paper balls flying through the air. Instead he came in to two nerdy looking boys wailing on each other and his very tall math instructor trying to split them apart without getting a bony little fist to the face. There was a short, thin as hell red head, who would usually be hiding in the back writing something and working. His face was bruised and his nose was staining his face with blood.

The boy fighting him was actually known as his friend. He had short brown hair, a mouth full of braces and was a little thicker than the ginger. Alvin frowned, noticing how un-beaten the brunette looked. Yeah, he picked on people way weaker than him and some that could beat him cripple; but seeing someone just getting wailed on with no chance at winning. It pissed him off.

Alvin ran forward, shoving himself in between the two fighting boys. He slammed his hand into the brunette's chest, pushing him harshly away from the ginger. At first the boy jumped back his feet and looked like he was about to try a fight Alvin; but once he realized who pushed him he stopped and stared. "Not even I hit kids as weak as him! What the fuck is your problem?!" The brunt tee didn't answer, he just backed away.

"Alvin pierce, go out in the hall." He turned towards the teacher and frowned. "What, why?! They were fighting?!" The teacher pointed towards the door. "Out." He sighed, completely exasperated. "Man whatever." He went out into the hall and leaned angrily against the lockers. Rage still boiled in his chest and head, slowly throbbing into a large monster. 'Why the fuck am I in trouble!' His brown eyes squeezed closed as his thoughts screamed.

A few minutes later an officer showed up and took the two boys away in handcuffs. Alvin was a bit confused about that, happy but still confused. Usually when a cop showed up he would be the one in the cuffs. Not that he wanted them to be on him, it was just a surprise.

When the teacher came out Alvin had slide down the lockers and onto the floor, sitting crisscross with his elbow stabbing into his thigh and his chin resting in the palm of his hand. "Alvin, could you stand up please." He glanced up at the teacher, but didn't move. The older male sighed, "You're not in trouble Alvin…erm I wanted to take you out here to thank you for helping…That was very mature of you." Alvin's mouth drop open slightly, he was completely taken aback by his comment. No one's ever said something like that. "Um…" He swiped his index under his nose. "Y-Yeah whatever…Don't' mention it…"

It felt strange being thanked, especially when it was a teacher doing it. "Alvin, I know there's some good in you..." He looked up at the man, his brow raised. "If would just dress and act like it all the time." Alvin zoned out when he started giving the 'I know you're a good kid' talk. There was always that one teacher in every grade that has to give him that talk. Like he didn't know he was good guy and was just being 'bad' because of peer pressure. Which in a way was unbelievably insulting; why is he considered bad, he liked the way he is.

(Hey there readers, chapter one is done and now I'm moving onto chapter two. I'd love to hear your reviews and thoughts, so come chat! To note I don't own any of theses characters etc and also this is a mature fiction with possible porn in the future. So children, no, bad go away. Haha jk jk)


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2!

His brown eyes stayed unfocused, staring off into the distance while his teacher continued to lecture him.

Which in reality wasn't all the unusual; Alvin couldn't honestly listen to someone for more than four minutes anyway. It wasn't his fault mostly, it's just when someone talks to him he gets spacey. Happens during movies too.

It wasn't until the bell rang for the end of school did he stop. He really couldn't believe how dedicated this douche was on getting his point across. "Well, not that this wasn't fun, but bye." Alvin ran, leaving the still talking teacher behind. Quietly

Outside was the same cool temper from last night, except now the wind was blowing which made the air chill him all the way to his bones. The fallen leaves crunched under his feet as he walked down the street. He could have ridden the bus, but he wasn't in the mood to deal with the jackasses. Instead he decided to slowly make his way to his mother's house by foot.

It wasn't really that far, maybe a couple of miles. He was walking to the beat of his own feet, liking the way his cheap athletic shoes tapped on the concert of the sidewalk. His head bobbed back and forward to the sound of the music currently playing along with the beats of his walking. The trees were finally getting small specks of autumn colors and the sun was setting a bit slower today. He knew what he was going to tonight, it was going to be tricky but he was feeling courageous today.

The sun started to droop faster behind the horizon, darkening the sky further. The air around him dropped, sending large shivers quaking through his thick body. Alvin crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt to warm his torso, it wasn't enough to stop the shivers but it helped.

When the greyish-blue trailer Alvin called his house came into view, he could feel the remainder of his confidence vanish. It was strange really, outside of his 'home' he felt strong and independent. Once he was inside though, Alvin felt drained. Like everything that he wanted and was would just be stripped away.

He didn't go through the front door; instead he pushed his window open and crawled into his room like any other day. It felt so normal, just crawling into his through the window like it was the front door. It was like his entry way.

When his feet patted against the floor, Alvin shot for the first large bag he could find. Quickly he packed it full of his belongings, which wasn't a lot. He had five different shirts, three pairs of pants, his bathing supplies and one pair of shoes that he was currently wearing. Along with the only bedding he had, which was two worn sheets. Material items on the other hand, were just his two books, his plug in alarm clock and the jewelry he had stolen from Wal-Mart and hot topic.

He stuffed the bag full, emptying pretty much his entire room. Except his mattress of course, he figured he could come back for that later. Alvin lifted the bag with ease and forced it through his window. It thumped onto the ground outside making the items inside jingle slightly. His eyes drifted back to his bed, it wasn't really a mattress. He just called it that. In all honesty, it was a futon cushion he jacked from the junk yard. 'I could probably carry it….'

Alvin lifted the front end of the cushion and started to roll it up. After it was rolled he undid his belt with one hand, while keeping the other pinned against his 'bed'. He ran the black studded belt under the cushion and pulled it around the other side fastening it together.

The belt strained, making a small squeaking noise in response to the tug of the cushion. Alvin lifted it with the belt and tucked it awkwardly under his armpit. He eyed the window, worrying momentarily if this was a smart idea. 'She might be a huge asshole, but she took care of me right.' His black hair ruffled when he shook he head, 'No, she's not my mom anymore.'

He shoved the cushion through the window and followed shortly behind it in a hurried haste. Bag now slung over his should and free hand now tangled and wrapped in between the belt and the cushion. Alvin started his second journey, destination being the high school.

The extra weight made the walk harder than before. It was like each step was pulling pulled and yanked to the ground. His calves and arms ached. But he knew he had to keep going. He peered up at the sky, which was coloured with an assorted amount of blues and purples. When he was younger; maybe the age of thirteen. Alvin remembers how scared he was of the dark.

Yeah, it was pretty silly, Him being a fucking teenager and being scared of the dark. Yet, he swears had good reasons. After the zombie incident, Alvin had developed a lack of emotions towards the things that just might go bump in the night. Which he guessed was a good thing. It's not like the 'monsters' would come back.

When the high school started peaking over the horizon, Alvin couldn't help but smile widely in response. He exactly what he was going to do and how he was going to get it done. Quickly, he circled around the school to the broken fire exit leading into the theater. There wasn't going to be anyone in there, so Alvin just walked in. Tired and in a hurry Alvin ran up the stairs leading to the stage and across to the other side.

On the other side was very steep stairs, almost a ladder if it weren't for the tilt of it. He dropped his 'bed' and slipped his other arm into the second strap of his bag. Slowly he climbed the stairs until he reached the very top. Blocking his way was a small door leading up into the supply closet of the theater department. He opened it up, brushing aside the spider webs attaching across the other side of the door.

Alvin slipped out of his bag and threw it inside, then made his way back down to the floor. There he grabbed his bed in a vertical position and started forcing it up the stairs and into the closet. It was harder then he thought; every time he would come close to getting up in there he would end up losing his grip and dropping it. It wasn't until after his fourth time did he really get it in there.

Inside the supply closet was rows of old dusty boxes and stage props that hadn't been used in years. In fact no one came up here anymore, due to the department's budget cuts and lack of students interested in actually performing anything.

Alvin went to work, moving the boxes to where it blocked the view inside. He made sort of a circle shape, like a protective ring of boxes. He checked out it looked, stepping a bit down the stairs and peering in. All he saw was boxes, but he knew that if he walked in, to his left. The boxes would start to round around into an opening. That would be where he would stay of course. He made sure to set up right next to an electric socket, so he could set up his alarm.

He undid his belt, which had snapped back from the release from the strain. Alvin unrolled the cushion and pulled the bedding from his bag and made his bed. Then he started and set his alarm to three in the morning. Alvin knew it was pretty early, but he needed time to sneak the janitors extra keys from his office and get to the showers.

When his body hit down into the cushion, which was usually very uncomfortable. Alvin felt every inch of his being ach with small stinging pains. It tingled through his lower back and ran like small waves down his limbs and chest. Even though his body still throbbed, Alvin drifted into a sound sleep.

The next day, after a full night of motionless seep; Alvin awoke stiff and in pain to the sound of his alarm ringing. Slowly he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His head pounded along with his muscles.

When he stood from his 'bed' Alvin felt his bones pop in protest. Three o'clock in the morning, with only two hours of sleep was not his preferred time. He grabbed his bag filled with his clothes, hair brush and toothbrush and swung it onto his back. Despite feeling groggy, Alvin climbed down from the attic supply room and walked slowly to the janitor's closet.

The door its self was actually locked, but ever since the night Norman and his friends? Expected him to know how to lock pick he had learned how over the years. Now he always kept and paper clip with him. On the newer locks it wouldn't work, but the schools in blithe was so cheap that all of them was old versions.

He bent his paper clip and slipped the metal into the lock. Alvin jiggled it around and the lock clicked open. Slipping inside he quickly searched the closet for the spar keys. Once he obtained the keys Alvin then grabbed a blue mopping bucket and ran to the athlete's department for a shower.

He half ran half walked through the hall ways. Alvin wasn't really worried that any teachers were here, but walking around in an open space when he knew he was in the wrong made him nervous.

Once he was inside the locker room, he grabbed a towel from the racks and walked over to his usual shower. Dropping his bag next the shower Alvin rustled through it and found his soap then started undressing.

His shower felt better than yesterdays. The warm water and hard water pressure knitted the kinks in his muscles out. Alvin rested his forehead on the blue tile wall and just allowed the water to roll gently down his shoulders.

He soaped himself up after about six minutes of just standing there in the stream and finally started to get clean. Afterwards Alvin dressed in a fresh suit of clothes, which was his favorite black and grey plaid shorts and red T-shirt. Alvin put all his belongings back in his bag and walked out of the locker room with ease.

Instead of going straight to his new home, Alvin went to the nurse's office. It took a while to find the right key, but less time than the locker room.

He stepped inside and slipped his bag off. Alvin unzipped the bag and entered through the gate separating the waiting area and the nurse's area. He circled over to where everything was kept. Searching through every drawer, stuffing his bag full of medical supplies; It wasn't' anything weird, just bandages, alcohol wipe…lotion and gloves for reasons. Just basic things and it wasn't like there were little supplies so he wasn't taking a lot from students.

After which he went in the laundry area; the school's soap always smelled pretty bad, but at least it means being in clean clothes right. Alvin loaded the dirty clothes he currently had in the washer and started the machine up. He sat on top the washer and waited. It took less than fifteen minutes to wash and then twenty to dry.

After he made sure everything was in order and his clothes were neatly packed; he left and locked the nurse's door. Alvin walked back through the halls, calmly making his way down the halls and back to his new…home? If anyone would honestly call living in their high school's theaters storage room a home. The climb back into the attic was easier, despite having a now heavy bag. Alvin looked around for a second; now taking in what he was going to be living in. To be honest, it was a lot better than his old place. Hell he had central heating now.

He walked around the boxes, his chest aching, but his face showing the opposite of what he felt. His bag dropped to the ground next to his 'bed' and soon after he followed. 'Why the fuck am I crying?' Alvin pulling his legs to his chest, his eyes closed tight as tears started to roll down his face.

Just as fast as the tears started, they stopped. His body relaxed and his chest stopped aching. It wasn't like it was that different right? It really wasn't, alone like always. Alvin looked at his clock; it was now six o'clock only two hours until school starts.


End file.
